villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Inferno Pendragon
Firstly, I see you cleared your talk page.... interesting, secondly, which pages have been touched by this person who is supposedly Icekid? Moleman 9000'' 03:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Thanks Hi there. Just wanted to say big "Thank you" for removing the block. Seriously that was a major blow to the face, considering all the time I spent and still plan to spend on this wiki. I am very grateful. Balthus Dire 13:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, thank you so much!!! :D I'll do my best to earn the title. Thanks!--Snakewhip 05:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Same here, many thanks. I will try my best to prove worthy of it. Though to be honest I sort of fear a position of power given that I can be really rash when I'm irked enough. (If it was only for me many categories and all their entries would have flown right through the window: for instance "Lego Villains" (exactly the same as the original) "AVGN" and "Guy with glasses" (save from the Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic) and the "Annoying Orange".) But I promise right here and now not to delete any page (save from the blattantly unneeded ones) without the consent of other admins. Balthus Dire 09:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) A Real Wiki Contibutor No need to thank me. You are very much welcome, my friend. Though I am a true child of freedom at heart, I think like you I'm only a regular seeker of knowledge & truth, to know all there is to know. Of course, some days are alot more satifying then others. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I really appreciated the offer & I feel like this is kinda overwhelming, but to tell ya the thing: I don't know anything about being a admin. So I think I'd like to be where I am & still keep doin' what I do best. But you know what? You're totally right about one thing: I too truely believed that this wiki & its community deserves better & needed to be watch over by its new group of admins as time moves forward. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll always be around whenever any of you guys need help or there's some more editing and contributions to settled. I'd must go now. Merry X-mas & happy New Year. God bless us, ah y'all know the rest. Peace... ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Problem User: Darthraner1983 User:Darthraner1983 has repeatedly removed the deletion template from an asanine category he created, and is now making several bullshit categories and adding dozens of pages to them. Please IP ban him immediately. Moleman 9000'' 00:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC)'' excuse me, but i have one trouble, how do i delete my page out of the villains wiki? Okay, I want you to delete John Worthington Foulfellow that i put by mistake, second, delete Pig Queen and Pig Queen (Queen Ally) and Rasputin's Bugs, delete all four of them so they won't be exsisted, i just want to start over just one new page and that's it. Thank You. Frankz The "Villains from the Future" Category Hey how's it goin'? I hope I'm not interruptin' or anything. I just gotta ask ya: since I found this "Heroes from the Future" ("Heroes from the future") category on the Heores Wiki (aka Protagonist Wikia), would it be possible to create a category (either named "Villains from the future" or "Evil from the future") that lists all evildoers from the future? The known example of a futuristic villain I can think of is Ultimecia. Just gve your thoughts on that & if you approved of this proposal of this brand new category, I'll develope it right away, ok? Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, my mistake. We got the "Time-Travellers" cateogry that specified that. Sorry for the trouble. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) All done. All is taken care of. Have a great weekend ;-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) We Need Your Help Hello there. As you know, we are plagued by a huge deal of category abuse. The problem is that whenever a category is deleted, it still has a page and is still in the typing suggestions when someone adds a category, because of this well-meaning user is still likely to add it. The only way to prevent it is to remove every entry in the deleted category one by one. Balthus Dire have been doing this for months now but he alone cannot see the end of it while I'm still getting rid of the categories that are mispelled and unnessecary, as well incorrect, ya know what I mean? It's a frickin' mess out here. So we're asking for your help. Can you please check the category list from time to time, and empty the deleted/non existant ones? Don't hesitate to ask for help when there is too many entries. Thanks in advance. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Categories Heya Inferno. Now that I'm back, I might as well go and make myself useful... I plan to make a list of categories which I deem ready for deletion, and intend to present the list to you and the other admins when it's done. That should get everyone thinking and discussing, instead of everyone operating on his/her own. Does that seem agreeable? [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:48, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I have made a little start, but as you can see, there is a tremendous amount of work involved, and I'm not even close to being done. I will need a few more days to get the entire list complete. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 20:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Categories Heya! Due to the sheer amount of categories, I decided to make the list from A to E and discuss that first. All categories at once would be too much and too daunting for us to be able to discuss anything about it. The list can be found here, so I would appreciate it if you would have a look and give opinions. Thanks! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Noted and agreed on. I'm still gathering the courage to continue emptying the "Male Villians" category... I will soon continue with the others. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Are you a brony too? I assume so from the Psycho Twilight avatar.--Snakewhip 16:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) sad as it is I watched the show before it was "cool" - (G1 and so forth) .. on and off .. along with many other series most people don't admit to watching: I never really cared much what others thought so I always had a wide variety of stuff I watched and remain that way.. more or less Inferno Pendragon 18:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'm not really one of those obsessed this-is-the-best-show-ever types. I just watch it like I do any other show. It's entertaining, charming, smart, and epic, and that's what I like to see. People tend to stereotype all cartoons as childish, which I hate, because there's tons of great cartoons out there that can be for everyone. Phineas and Ferb is another example. And all of the Marvel and DC animated shows. Anyway... /) brohoof.--Snakewhip 18:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : I liked MLP because of Spike, as weird as it may be - I always liked dragons.. then Pinkie Pie came along and that catered to my absurdist humor.. when people say cartoons are for kids I tell them to watch Gargoyles - that show influenced me a lot and was very good until they stopped airing it in favor of those live-action "comedies" Disney is now infamous for Inferno Pendragon 18:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh heck yeah, Gargoyles! That show is really not for kids. They really need to make a movie out of it, but only if they have Greg Weisman working on it.--Snakewhip 18:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Troll: TomHanks9 User:TomHanks9 is a troll who is making up category names for nonexistent works and adding random pages to them. He has also stolen the "Heroes Villains" category by removing the real pages there and adding Shrek villains and others in their place. Please fix this and perma–ban him. Moleman 9000'' 22:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Request to edit Frollo I would like to have permission to edit Judge Claude Frollo to add information about his reception and popularity, as well as his appearances in Youtube Poop along with Gaston (this would be separate from the canonical summary, of course).Moleman 9000'' 21:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Our banner... ...is getting old and could be better. Currently, it shows Carnage, Lizard, some guy I don't know (seriously, who is that?), Megatron, Dr. Doom, Kefka Palazzo, Jafar, Ursula and Mr. Burns. Of those nine villains that are used to symbolize our site currently, 3 are from Marvel (including 2 from Spider Man) and 2 are from Disney. I propose a new banner that features more sensible villain choices that represent a broader range of things. Here's how I see it: 10 Villains 1. A Disney Villain. Either one of the two on the current banner or Frollo. 2. A Marvel Villain. Probably either Dr. Doom, Green Goblin or Thanos. 3. The Joker: Top DC villain by a long shot. 4. A live action movie villain from a COMPLETELY ORIGINAL movie (not based on anything else). Darth Vader would be my first choice. 5. A more obscure Complete Monster, and I mean MAJOR Complete Monster. Like AM or Big Brother. 6. Bowser, representing video games. 7. An anime villain, Frieza would be my first choice. 8. A real–life villain. The most obvious choice would be Hitler. 9. A (Western) television cartoon villain. I wouldn't suggest Mr. Burns because he's not very serious most of the time. Possibly Megatron, but the cartoon version of him rather than the one on the current banner. Hell, even Discord would do. 10. A literary villain. Maybe Sauron or Voldemort. Moleman 9000'' 22:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC)'' I think this is a good idea. But I don't know hwo to edit the banner. What do you and the other admins think? MajinAbura 23:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You Scare Me Sometimes.. You know that? Never change. Queen Misery 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) CLEAN YOUR USER PAGE seriously Inferno - it's CHAOS! Queen Misery 22:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Troll/Retard is back He now goes by User:Annitude. I don't just want him banned. I want to have him forced to explain what the Hell he's talking about (from what I could find out it seems to be some pathetic "crossover" fan fiction that doesn't even exist outside of wiki prose) so we can all be disgusted at how horribly pathetic he is, THEN IP ban him PERMANENTLY. Make it so he can't even LOOK at this site. And add "Complete Monster" as a category to his user page. Moleman 9000'' 01:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yet another retard User:SummerMonkey not only can't spell for his life, but he insists on adding, get this, a character he made up in an online role–playing game and even added him to Character Alignment and Even Evil Has Standards. He clearly doesn't grasp that we don't allow self–creations here. The article in question is "Mosso". Also, he has created a clone of the Complete Monster category called, and I kid you not, "Villains how have past the Moral Event Horizen". There are THREE flagrant errors in that title, and when I called him out on it, he said that no one cares about "minor" spelling errors. Ban this idiot, but only after calling him out on his bullshit. Moleman 9000'' 00:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Really? REALLY? You deleted Casey Anthony because the court declared her innocent? REALLY? Even if she didn't outright murder her child, it's obvious she let her die out of negligence at the very least. Also, she's a notable designated villain. Moleman 9000'' 00:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) First of all, how do you believe Caylee Anthony died? Answer honestly. Moleman 9000'' 00:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright, who said that saying something that contradicts court decisions is illegal? Because they're very, very wrong. Moleman 9000'' 00:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Luckily, I've managed to retrieve the content of the Casey Anthony article from an archived page, so I can easily recreate it once this is cleared up. Moleman 9000'' 00:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Casey Anthony was NOT proven not guilty. She just wasn't proven guilty. Big difference. This is not a totalitarian state. People can choose not to believe what the law says, because it's not always true. Moleman 9000'' 01:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Please handle User:TheSitcomLover. He's needlessly spamming the wiki. Tremorfan94